


When I look at you

by candream



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Picspam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26. Es war so ein Klischee. Chef verliebt sich in Sekretär/in aber A konnte nicht anders als alles um sich herum zu vergessen, wenn er in die Augen von B sah. Wäre nur schön, wenn B diese Blicke mal erwidern würde anstatt sich leise murmelnd über die Idiotie seines Chefes aufzuregen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I look at you

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Fanmix und Picspam!

  


Birdy - Skinny love (Charles)  
  
 _Who will love you? who will fight?  
And who will fall, far behind?_

Hoobastank - The reason (Erik)  
  
 _I've found a reason for me_  
 _To change who I used to be_  
 _A reason to start over new_  
 _And the reason is you_

Miley Cyrus - When I look at you (Charles)  
  
 _You appear just like a dream to me_  
 _Just like kaleidoscope colors that_  
 _Cover me, all I need every_  
 _Breath that I breathe don't you know_

Trading Yesterday - Shattered (Erik)  
  
 _And I've lost who I am_  
 _And I can't understand_  
 _Why my heart is so broken_  
 _Rejecting your love_

James Blunt - Goodbye my lover (Charles)  
  
 _You touched my heart, you touched my soul._  
 _You changed my life and all my goals._  
 _And love is blind and that I knew when,_  
 _My heart was blinded by you_

  
(;D Mehr wird hier nicht verraten. ^-^)


End file.
